Just know that I Love You
by AusllyisForever
Summary: New Story! Im still continuing on with Lullaby, I just have a better feeling about this story. Again its RATED K because 1) i'm still stupid and don't know how the ratings work (i'll look it up later) and 2) Later on in the story there will be mentions of Suicide and Self harm. So you've been warned. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I only own the plot line. Nothing else. **  
** I know i've only started my other story but i'm really not feeling it. I will continue it though because I havent actually given it a chance? I guess it could be worse but ah well. I came up with this new story and I started writing a bit down on the memo on my phone. I though that the part that I already have got jotted down was kinda cute so anyway. ON WITH THE STORY. **

"Just know that I Love You"

_***Austin's POV***_

I'm a deep thinker. I always have been. Right now, I'm in Sonic Boom which was a music store in Miami. It's owned by the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. My girlfriend, Ally Dawson.  
Well, actually, its her fathers store. Lester Dawson.  
I mean, it might as well be Ally's. Lester doesnt help out as much sense Ally's mom died.

Ally and I have been dating for a while now. One year to be exact. It's her birthday tomorrow, she's turning 18 and I want to make it special for her. Ally is the most important person in my life right now. Of course my family and the rest of Team Austin is important to me too, but you know what I mean.

I was sitting in the couch in the Practice Room of Sonic Boom when Ally walked in. She looked so beautiful, as always. How did I ever get so lucky?

She flashed me that a million dollar smile that always keeps me up at night. Thinking about her. Her eyes, her smile. Everything. Any guy would kill to have a girl like Ally. I have it bad for her.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" Ally's angelic voice rang through my ears. I really cant get enough of her.

"Hey, nothing. Just waiting for you to finish your shift so I can take you out for an early birthday dinner?" Her eyes light up.

"Aw. You're so sweet. My shift ends in 15 minutes but i'm sure by dad wont mind if I close up a little early. I'll just text him to let him know" 

_**To: Dad**_  
_**Hey dad, Austin's taking me out for an early birthday dinner. Is it okay if I close up early? **_

_**From: Dad**_  
_**Yeah thats fine. Dont forget to lock up okay? Have fun! **_

_***Ally's POV***_

Austin is so sweet. How did I ever get so lucky to meet a guy like him? We've been dating for a year, and its been the best year of my life.  
When my mom died, my dad didnt really take it too well. I wasnt really CLOSE to my mom but you know, shes my mom so I still loved her. I was really upset when she passed on but I didnt take it as hard as my dad.  
I know shes in a better place were she wont suffer anymore. I keep telling myself that. Thats how I cope with the pain of losing my mom and Austin has always been there for me.

We're on our way to the restaurant. Austin's driving with on hand on the steering wheel and the other hand in mine. He takes a quick glimps at me and smiles and then looks back at the road. I love his smile.

We pull in to the parking lot and Austin takes the car keys out of the ignition. I jump out of the car and Austin does the same. He walks over to my end of the car and grabs my hand.  
He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

**(A/N. Time skip because I dont know what to write for the date. They eat, they talk, they pay and then leave. Done.)**

_***Austin's POV***_

I'm laying on my bed. Tonight was _Perfect_. I'm convinced that Ally is the only girl for me. I can't wait to see what happens for us in the future. Who knows, maybe we'll get married and start a family. Grow old together. Die happily. Like I said, i'm a deep thinker.

I turn to my right where there is a photo frame on my bedside table. The picture is of me and Ally on our One year anniversary. I smiled at the memory.  
I looked away at the sound of my ring tone. It was a message from Ally. I unlocked my phone and started reading the message.

_**From: Ally-Cat **_

I smiled at the nickname I had given her when we were 15.

_**'Hey. You awake? xx -Ally'**_

_**'Hey, yeah im awake. Why arent you sleeping? its late xx -Austin'**_

_**'I could ask you the same thing. I just couldnt sleep I guess. Thinking. xx -Ally**_

_**'Haha. Yeah, me too. You okay? xx -Austin'**_

_**'Yeah i'm fine. What about you? xx -Ally'**_

_**'Fine. xx -Austin'**_

_**'Thats good. Im going to bed now im getting kinda tired. Sweet dreams Austin, love you xx -Ally'**_

_**'Okay, night. Love you more. xx -Austin'**_

I locked my cell phone and plugged it into the charger. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and knowing that i'd be dreaming of my girl, that smile would still be there tomorrow morning when I wake up.

***Sorry if it's short! If you liked my other story so far "Lullaby" Dont worry I still am continuing it. I just have a better feeling about this one. Hope you liked this story so far! I dont know if i'll be able to update tomorrow because my friends coming over and I have exams all week. But I'll try my best. I might update sometime tonight, i'll see. Byee***

**~ Jodiee Williams :3**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer; Again, the only thing I own is the plot line. Wooo im back. I have No social Life :) okay. So I havent been revising. Its fine though Ill revise in school when I get the chance. So I saw someone added this story as an alert or whatever its called? idk but that made me happy. Anyway Follow me on twitter! JodieR5_98 bam.***

"Just Know that I Love You"

_***Austin's POV***_

I opened my eyes, closing them tightly after and opening them again slowly, letting my eyes adjust the the light coming through my window. I sat up and checked my phone. 

14 missed calls and 6 messages. 

Woah. Whats going on?

I unlocked my cell, checking who the missed calls were from first.  
Trish called 5 times.  
Dez called 4 times.  
Ally's dad called twice.  
Ally called 3 times.

Am I missing something?

I opened my messages.

_**To: Austin**_  
_**From: Lester **_

_**Austin its Lester, you need to pick up the phone its an emergency.**_

My eyes widened at the first message. I continued to read on.

_**To: Austin **_  
_**From: Trish**_

_**Austin answer your God damn phone! **_

She was pissed at me. I can tell. Why though?

_**To: Austin**_  
_**From: Dez**_

_**Hey Buddy! Trish is getting really impatient. You're not answering your phone. Ally's dad is really worried about you and Ally. Just call us back when you get the chance k?**_

Why would Mr. Dawson need to be worried about me and Ally? Seriously what?

_**To: Austin**_  
_**From: Ally-Cat**_

_**Hey Austin. I know you're sleeping. Most likely. I just want you to know how much I Love you. How much I will always love you. Nothing and I mean Nothing will ever change that. Remember that okay? Please just dont do anything stupid. I love you. Bye xxx ~Ally-Cat **_

What did she mean? Why did she say bye? Why would I do anything stupid? Now im really confused.

and I'd be lying if I said I wasnt getting a bit worried, Because right now, I am.

My phone lit up and made a beeping sound.

a new voice mail.

I clicked the screen and started listening to the new voice mail. It was from Trish. She was crying.

_**"Austin Adam Moon, you better answer your phone, now! Whatever you're probably sleeping. You have to come to Miami General Hospital as soon as you get this, it's Ally. I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry." **_

**(A/N. I know in the show, Austin's middle name is Monica but c'mon. Im not gonna be that cruel lol)**

I get out of bed as fast as I can and just throw on my clothes that were lying on the floor from last night. Not bothering to take a shower, I quickly brushed my teeth while trying to get my left shoe on. Knowing my Ally was in the hospital, my eyes began to water. I didnt know what to think. What happened to my Ally-Cat?

***Dont worry I am updating tonight again! I'm just a bit pissed off with my sister... My family thinks they know me but they really have no clue. I'm the youngest so they blame me for everything I guess. Whatever. Anyways, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. It might not have been that good because this one was kinda made up on the spot. I had a completely different idea for this chapter but I liked this one better. Dont forget to follow me on Twitter :) **_** JodieR5_98**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; Getting sick of these already. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE. This is probably the last chapter im updating tonight. I might update one more chapter tonight for Lullaby but im not sure. I'll update more tomorrow for both stories when im home from school which would be around 2:45pm. ON WITH DA STORY.**

"Just know that I Love You"

My heart was racing. Tears were traveling down my cheeks. I probably looked a right mess but I didnt care. My baby girl was lying in a hospital bed. I was speeding down the road, going as fast as I can, but also trying to stay within the limits. I didnt want to get arrested.

I pulled in to the Hospital Parking lot, I took the key out of the ignition, got out of them car, slammed the door shut and locked up.

I ran up to the desk in a hurry. I must have startled the receptionist because she jumped. I didnt really care.

My eyes must have been red and puffy because the receptionist gave me a sympothetic look.

"How can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked. She seemed nice. But I didnt really have time to care about that.

"Can you tell me where Ally Dawson is?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking as the receptionist looked something up on her computer. Ally's files im guessing?

"Room 246, 2nd floor"

"Thank you!" and I was off like lightning.

I ran to the elevator, pressing the button more times that I needed to. The doors finally slid open and I jumped in and quickly pressed the button for the second floor.

I heard the 'ding' signalling that we were on the second floor. As soon as the doors opened, I ran out, almost knocking down a male nurse. I shouted back, apologizing and continued to run down the hall, looking for room 246.

I turned a corner, and there I saw Ally's dad, Trish and Dez.

I ran over to them and asked them lots of questions.

"How is she, what happened? Is she gonna be okay?" I didnt even try to stop my voice from cracking now.

Ally's dad spoke up

"Austin, I woke up to a loud bang so I went to check on Ally. She was lying on the bathroom floor surrounded by pills. She tried to overdose herself. We dont know why yet.

"What.. why would she do that? Do you know how she is?" Okay, now I was full on crying and I didnt even care who saw me like that.  
_My Ally _had tried to kill herself. I dont know how, but I will find out.

"Im sorry, I really dont know why. The doctor just left before you came. They said shes gonna be fine but theyre keeping her in for observation"

"and Suicide watch."

"Yeah.."

It was then when the doctor decided to come around.

"Shes awake now, if you want to see her." Doctor Ivory said.

I looked over at Mr. Dawson. He just nodded.

"You go in first Austin. We can wait"

I didnt have to think about that twice. I just wanted to see my girl.

I walked in to Ally's room. She looked at me and she smiled at me. But it wasnt the same. It was a sad smile. And her eyes were glistening with tears. I walked over to her, I guess she could see I was crying too. Or still crying. Because she gave me that same sympothetic look the receptionist gave me.

I ingulfed her in a hug and started crying. She was crying. We both were. I pulled back, just enough to pull her in for a loving, gentle kiss.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" my voice shaking while I was trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Ally's big beautiful eyes.

She just looked down. She kissed me again and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Im sorry" was all she said in a whisper.

She pulled back.

"Im scared. Im sorry Austin, but im so so scared"

I gave her a confused look.

"What are you scared of?"

She handed me her cell phone.  
I started looking through her messages. There was a few from an unknown number.

_**Unknown:**_  
_**Go kill yourself. **_

_**Unknown:**_  
_**Whore. Noone likes you. Austin doesnt love you. He wishes you were dead.**_

I clenched my jaw. Why the fuck would anyone say that? Who was this? This was all bullshit.

I looked up at Ally. Tears running down both her cheeks and mine. I read through more.

_**Unknown:**_  
_**Either you end your life. Or I will. But not without torturing you first. Your choice.**_

Seriously, what the fuck.  
I set the phone down rougly, in anger. I looked up at Ally. She was trying her best to hold in her sobs.

I lifted up her chin so she was looking at me.

"Ally, dont you dare think for a minute that I want you dead. Dont you dare think I dont love you okay? YOU are the most important person in my life. Would I be here with you if I didnt? This is just some jackass thinking he's cool and badass. He isnt. He's a dick." 

She looked down again

"Look at me."

When she looked up, I continued.

"I love you. Okay?"

She nodded.

I kissed her softly. Her lips were soft and gentle. I pulled away and layed down beside her. We were now cuddling on the hospital bed that I know for a fact, Ally couldnt wait to get out of. To be back in her own warm bed.

"I love you, always" I whispered gently in her ear before she fell asleep.

***And thats Chapter 3! #StayStrong. **  
**This was kinda sad. It almost brought me to tears lol. Lets just say, Austin is beyond pissed at whoever is texting Ally. Who would be? Hope you enjoyed it :) I'll try my best to upload tomorrow. **

**~ Jodiee (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Woo I'm back! So I did my RE exam today and considering I only revised the first 2 pages of the wrong booklet, I think I did pretty well. Shout out to Rachel! Dats muh best friend. Okay, Here's chapter 4! **

"Just Know that I Love You"

_***Austin's POV* **_

It was one week after Ally had tried to overdose herself and honestly, it was a tuff one. I stayed with Ally (with her dads permission of course) all weekend.

I cant believe someone would be so cruel to send Ally those kind of messages. How fucked up do you have to be to end up like that?

Well anyway, it's 1:47am, so Ally's soundly asleep. Me? Not so much.

I looked over at Ally. She looked so peaceful.

I got up out of bed and started making my way down stairs for a glass of water when I heard the stairs creek. I turned around and stood there was Ally.

"Hey" I said in a whisper, trying not to make so much noise. I didnt want to wake her dad up.

"Hey" I walked closer to her and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "What are you doing up?"

"Same as you, I guess. Just came down for some water." you could hear the tiredness in her voice. I gave her a soft smile. "I'll bring it up to you"

"You dont have to do that, you know." _yes I do. _I thought inside my head. I'd do anything for her. "I know, but, I want to. Really, go back to bed. I'll bring you a drink up" she hugged me and then thanked me and made her way upstairs.

I poured the water from the tap into a glass and brought it up for her. I opened her bedroom door but she wasnt there. I heard someone sigh, it came from the bathroom. I set the glass down on her beside table and opened the bathroom door quietly.

She was standing there... _without a shirt_.

She was looking over all the cuts and bruises she had. Scrapes on her ribs, bruises on her stomach, cuts on her wrists. She must have saw me through the clear glass mirror because she turned around and gasped.

"Austin, what are you doing?" her voice was shaking slightly. I didnt reply. Instead, I just walked closer to her. She back up, only a little. She knew I wasnt going to hurt her.

I gently brushed my finger tips over her bruised stomach and ribs. She shivered at the touch. I then softly grabbed her wrist, being careful not to hurt her. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her wrist softly. She just stared at me.

"Dont do it again, please." I whispered in her ear. It sounded like I was begging. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. I fought them. I will not let them fall, I have to be strong for Ally right now.

I looked at her uncovered stomach again, and then back in to her eyes. She knew what I was going to ask her.

"Who did this?" I gritted through my teeth, but saying it in a soft, yet serious tone. I was angry now. Beyond angry. I didnt show it though. I didnt want to frighten Ally.

She looked down.

"Ally? Please." I leaned down so that my forehead was resting on hers. "I dont know" was all she said.

"Who's been texting you"? ... "I dont know.."

"Is it the same person who's texting you been hurting you?" "Yes." Okay. I was a step closer to finding out who this dick was. Right?

"Where, when and how did he do this?" I was gazing in to her eyes. Letting her know that I was going to protect her, no matter what. "After our date. He pulled me in to an alley way. Him and his friends... they just.." "They just what?" She was trying not to let tears escape her eyes at this point.

"They pushed me and shoved me. They kicked me, hit me. Told me I was useless. Worthless."

Okay now i'm pissed. More pissed than I've ever been in my life. These guys were going to get it. I'll kill them.

"Austin dont." what?

"Just leave them. Please. I dont want you to get in to any trouble."

Oh. I must have been thinking out loud._ shit_.

I just hugged her. I didnt say anything, because I really cant promise her that i'll stay away from them. They hurt her.

And I wasnt going to stand back and let them get away with it.

***Its easier to write in Austin's POV lol. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'll most likely update more tonight. REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER, KAY? JodieR5_98 - Review? (: ***

**~ Jodieee x]**


End file.
